Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)
Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) is the ruler of the Second Dimension Tri-State Area, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz's counterpart, and the main antagonist of the Disney Channel original movie, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. He is considered one, if not the most evil and darkest Disney villain. Doofenshmirtz meets Doofenshmirtz 2 when he slides into his office on a theme ride-like chair. At first, the two become friends, singing A Brand New Best Friend (and It's Me), Just before Phineas, Ferb, and Perry enter the office as well. Doofenshmirtz 2 instantly recognizes Perry as a secret agent, but Doofenshmirtz is unconvinced, as is Phineas and Ferb, as Perry is in his mindless pet mode. Doofenshmirtz 2's attempt to unmask Perry's identity by having Platyborg assault Perry fails when he appears to be unharmed. However, he displays his first sign of his more sinister personality when he commanded Platyborg to attack Phineas and Ferb next, to which Perry is forced to reveal his secret identity. The trio then makes their escape, and both Doofenshmirtzs cry out, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Later, he finds out about his counterpart's incompetence when Doofenshmirtz continues to fail in identifying Perry to be his nemesis after showing him a set of photos of Perry in both pet mode and secret agent mode. He then tells him of his loss of Choo-Choo, to which he finds out that Doofenshmirtz, ironically, had a much harsher childhood. He also decides to conquer the 1st Dimension's Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz 2 then announces to Perry via news broadcast that if he turns himself in, then Phineas and Ferb will continue to go by unharmed. Perry turns himself in, but Doofenshmirtz 2 tells him that he won't keep his end of the deal, as he needs the two boys in repairing Doofenshmirtz's Otherdimensionator because they did so before. He later attempted to use Perry as leverage against Phineas and Ferb, but Perry distracts him, Doofenshmirtz, and the Norm bots with an image of Major Monogram having a shower and he escapes with his owners and their companions. However, the Norm bots manage to recapture Perry, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace after a brief chase in the mine-cart railroads used by the Resistance. Doofenshmirtz 2 soon becomes annoyed by Phineas's constant refusal to rebuild the Otherdimensionator, but when Doofenshmirtz 2 finds out how the two boys did it, he sentences them to be eaten by his pet Goozim, along with Doofenshmirtz when he annoys him, but the five are rescued by Candace 2, who tosses them a remote version of the Otherdimensionator, which they use to travel several dimensions. Meanwhile, Doofenshmitz 2 uses the rebuilt Otherdimensionator to enter the 1st Dimension, which he invades using a vast army of Norm bots. However, the 1st Dimension characters, led by Phineas, Ferb, and Perry, all retaliate, destroying many Norm bots. Phineas and Perry confront Doofenshmirtz 2 and eventually manage to defeat Platyborg and destroy a satellite dish controlling the Norm bots, to which Doofenshmirtz 2 angrily attempts to kill them, along with a recently-arrived Ferb, with a larger robotic version of himself. He lets out a laugh at the prospect of killing them. But before he can do so, Perry The Platyborg punches him off the robot. He then tries to kill the boys, Perry and 2nd demenson Perry with the robot. As the battle continues, the robot is destroyed. 2nd Doofenshmirtz then ''punches Phineas off the tower but Perry saves him. He then tries to kill Ferb with the baseball launcher. However before he can, Ferb fires the giant robot version of Doofenshmirtz at him, knocking the dictator off the tower to his doom. '' Category:Masters of Evil Category:males Category:men Category:Evil Twins Category:Evil geniuses Category:Intellegent villains Category:Lewd villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Madmen Category:Creul villains Category:True Villains Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:Exact Point Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Thin Villains Category:The Worst Disney Villains Ever Category:Disney Channel villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Disney Channel Original Movie Villains Category:2010's introduction Category:Phineas & Ferb villains Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Clones Category:Alternate Forms Category:Most Evil Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Villains with a deranged laugh Category:Satan like villians Category:Sadists Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Cruel villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Killers Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Child Endangerment Category:Kidnappers Category:Foiled Villains Category:Demons Category:Always evil Category:Sequel Antagonists Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Deceased villains Category:Child Abductor Category:Sadistic villains Category:Deaths Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Smart Idiots Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Evil best friends forever Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Villains who get defeated by a different object Category:Villians Dragged to Hell Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Villains who killed their own family Category:World Rulers Category:Villains trying to kill the hero, defeat him for good, take over the world, spread chaos, mayem, destuction and doom, win and even be incharge Category:Jerks Category:Extremley scary and creepy apperance Category:Mischievous Category:Misantropes Category:Villains Who Had Greater Revenge Category:Villains who harm Women Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:Father of a Hero Category:Uncaring villains Category:Villains that would be earn the death penalty Category:Villains who get defeated by Their own henchmen